Amy and the Mysterious City
by gh0stheart
Summary: Marleybone enlists the help of Amy, Alexander and Vivian in secret. Merle Ambrose must not know because there is a spy in Wizard City...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "Dear professor, Amy's a cat" if you haven't read it then please read it first.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101 or any characters I might use from it. I only own my oc's.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

I was standing in front of a brick house, my white hair blowing in my face. I walked up to it and knocked on the door.

"I see that you've answered my call, Amy. Welcome." A Marleybonian greeted me. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, Gideon. I'm glad to see you." I told him. I was instantly ushered inside.

The place may have not looked amazing on the outside, but on the inside it was. Christmas decorations were literally everywhere and they had a large Christmas tree.

"So I've heard you have a boyfriend, will I be able to meet him?" Gideon asked.

"Alex should be coming in a little while. What did you call me over for?" I told him.

"Ah. Yes, to the point of this little chat. Malistaire has been plotting to steal something from the Royal Museum and I don't want to alert your headmaster." He told me.

"Oh, Gideon. You really should, otherwise who's going to stop him?" I half told half asked him.

"That's why I asked you specifically along with Vivian. It seems that you've invited your boyfriend. Three against one is good odds." Gideon told me.

"Oh." Was my unintelligent response as I sat down on a green armchair.

Soon enough Vivian teleported herself into the room; she happily sat in the chair beside me. I guess that's the perk of her being my best friend.

"Vivian. You've arrived!" Gideon exclaimed. Two out of three wizards were now in the house. Now all we were waiting for was Alexander. I don't get it, Alexander's almost always early...

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Vivian asked Gideon.

"I will tell you when Amy's boyfriend arrives." Gideon replied. Vivian sighed. This obliviously put a damper in whatever plan she had.

If there was one thing about Vivian it was that she had a plan. Even that day when she rescued Alexander and I from Malistaire two months ago she still had one. Me having forgotten everything about myself and turned into a cat-like human put a damper on them for sure, but still it's the principle. She always has a plan.

Alexander soon arrived and he looked sleep deprived. He practically collapsed into a red chair besides mine.

"Wasn't he energetic an hour ago?" Vivian asked me.

"Yep." I replied popping the p a little.

"And that doesn't worry you?" She asked me. I sighed.

"Of course it worries me Vivian - he's my boyfriend." I told her.

"Now I can begin telling you why I asked you to come here." Gideon told us.

"As I already told Amy. Malistaire has been plotting to steal something from the museum, and neither the queen, mayor or I want to involve your headmaster. It holds too many risks. We've gathered intelligence that there's a spy in Wizard City." He continued to say. Alexander immediately became more alert at those words. Who would dare commit the crime of espionage?

"Why would there be a spy?" Alexander asked.

"Gathered intelligence from the source is always a good way to win a war." Gideon replied.

"Oh." Alexander said.

"Gideon. What do you want us to do?" Vivian asked.

"A very good question. We want you to take part of a program that takes three students to learn more about Marleybone culture. That way it won't look suspicious that you're all spending time in Marleybone." Gideon answered.

"Now if you three sign these we can get started." He told us as he collected the papers for us to sign.

I conjured up a pen to sign the paperwork. There was no way that I was passing up a chance to get out of class.

I handed the papers to Gideon. Alexander and Vivian weren't far behind. I guess they had the same idea as me.

"So what now do we do?" Alexander asked.

"You need to tell your professors. They should be pleased, after all this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. And take this." Gideon told us, while handing each one of us a piece of paper

I didn't say anything, as Professor Drake would probably assign more homework on "Marleybonian History" or have me write some long paper on what I learned from the trip. He is a professor after all.

"Off you go then. Come back to me when they all know. I need to show you where you'll all be staying." Gideon told us.

Sighing I teleport myself to the Myth classroom. There was no class at this time for it was around 5 o' clock. I heard a sigh.

"What do you want Amy?" Professor Drake asked in a bored tone.

"Professor, I'm supposed to tell you that I've been accepted into a program in Marleybone." I told him. I really hoped that he wouldn't ask for the paper.

I heard a "humph."

"And what program is this?" He asked somewhat interested.

"Oh." I told him while looking at the paper. "This one."

After analyzing the paper thoroughly he looked at me.

"I expect that you'll research Marleybone thoroughly. Now shoo." He told me. I sighed and left the classroom.

I looked at the white ground in front of me. I would miss the holidays in Wizard City where everyone is festive and carolers are practically around every corner.

"Why do you look so down?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Alexander.

"Just thinking on how I'll miss Wizard City during the holidays." I replied.

"Yeah, I know, because I will too. But hey, think about it we get to see a whole different world. Who knows? They might be just as festive." Alexander told me.

"I know, but before we leave I have to do some research." I told him.

"Actually I think we all do." He said while wrapping his arm around me.

"Ms. Wu gave you homework?" I asked.

"You better believe it!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe we should study together?" I told him.

He kissed me lovingly of my forehead.

"Sounds like a great idea." He said.

We started to walk towards the library. We could both teleport there, or borrow Vivian's cloak, but why should we waste energy like that. Alexander was still tired from whatever he was doing earlier. I could feel it.

"Alex why are you so tired?" I finally asked, when we were both in the library, and looking at books. He tried to give me his best 'I have no idea what you're talking about look,' but I saw past that.

"Moolinda was teaching us to resist Death magic." He eventually answered.

"That must suck." I told him.

"It does." He told me.

The library was once again silent. The only sound was of the turning of pages. Sometimes it's a good thing. It always makes it easier to concentrate in the silence.

I brought out my paper out of my bag, not conjuring it, like I normally would. Instead, I just conjured my pen, like I had before. I knew that I would have to finish this quickly and efficiently if I was going to be in time for Gideon.

It took about an hour before I was done and about fifteen more minutes for Alexander. We unfortunately had to split up because the Life and Myth classrooms were in different buildings.

As anyone can imagine Professor Drake wasn't exactly pleased to see me. Then again he never is. I turned in the paper and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Writers block sucks big time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

* * *

If there is one word that would describe Marleybone in the winter it would be cold. I'm surprised the snow didn't have layers of ice coating it. Unsurprisingly, I was shivering along with Vivian and Alexander outside the large church.

"Do you think that he's going to come?" Vivian asked impatiently. I didn't blame her. I just wanted to go back to where it was warm.

"He will come... eventually." I answered.

"Yeah... but really. Couldn't he have picked a better time? I would love to be shopping for the newest styles." Vivian told me. I just rolled my eyes, this was typical for her. She was kind of a fashionista at times. If there was a trend she'd probably know about it. Me on the other hand I just didn't care as long as it was comfortable.

I looked over at Alexander, who was being unbelievably quiet.

"So what's going on in your world over there?" I asked him. He didn't respond. He just seemed to ignore my question and continued to stare at the street. He was almost emotionless as he stood there. It was as if he was reminiscing some old memory.

I don't know much about his past, and in truth, I'm kind of thankful. Sometimes I wonder about it though. I've never heard him talk about his parents or his family. I don't know why? They can't be that bad. Can they? Sometimes I wish I knew what was going through that mind of his.

I looked over at Vivian who had given up speaking to me, and was, I think, kind off pissed. Sometimes I think that she believes that she's been replaced by Alexander. She was at first very supportive of our relationship. But then she kind of grew distant from me and everyone else too. She wasn't a socialite, but she's been working more and more on her creations then she has being with people.

Vivian loves to create things. I've never gotten why. But then again, she doesn't understand why I write. We all have our ways to cope, and her way happens to be through the arts. She draws, paints and sculpts, but don't ask her to dance. She's horrible. We all have our strengths and we all have our weaknesses. It makes us what we are.

After a few more minutes of frozen silence I couldn't take it anymore. What was it, "don't speak to Amy day?" I guess so.

"Someone say something!" I exclaimed. I think I got there attention as they were both looking at me as if I were insane.

"Amy, um... well... what is with you and too much silence?" Alexander asked. Vivian was silent. She knew why.

Before I could voice my answer Gideon finally appeared. In truth, I'm thankful that he did appear when he did. I don't want anyone to know why I have such a problem with silence. I know that I can trust Alexander and all, but I probably should wait a while before I show some of my baggage. Good grief, I have enough already.

"I apologize about taking so long. I was arranging an apartment for you three." Gideon told us. I understood why it took so long. There had to be a million hoops you have to go through to get one. "I can take you three there if you wish."

"We would love to." Vivian told him. And she was right, I was sure. After all who other than a thaumaturge would actually want to stay in the cold for any length of time.

"Follow me," Gideon told us as he started to move toward an alley. I didn't know where I was going but it's best to follow the master. After all he lived here.

The cold winters wind was starting to pick up the bottom of my royal blue and sky blue robes. They were the only colors that I believed weren't too strange against my white hair. There are some days when I wish I wasn't what I was. I wouldn't have been kidnapped, lied to or anything. I would even have had more of a family. Living in the school dorms for 7 years was a nuisance. I started magical school when I was 9. Earlier than most students. In fact I don't ever remember having a family. I never found it odd until the day I had found out that I was myth magic. I wonder, is there more of us. I mean, Lady Nightstar couldn't have just done this for one type of magic, could she? It wouldn't make sense.

The alley was dark and snow-ridden. I was starting to worry about bandits. Marleybone was notorious for them. They were sneaky and dangerous. I knew that Vivian could zap them with electricity, and could maybe block them with some myth energy. Myth was the power of imagination after all. Even after that there was something telling me that I should watch out.

Soon enough we arrived at a small apartment complex. Most Marleybonians couldn't afford to live in a full-sized house. We walked inside and we were all given keys. It wasn't an amazing place but it was by far better than the dorm area at the school. That was when we decided to go inside our rooms and decide which one of the two we wanted. Vivian and I would share a room while Alexander had his own. It made sense, after all we had a job to do. Find the thief and stop Malistaires plans, whatever they may be. I just hope that we can all do that and I don't become too much of a burden. After all that's what I am, that's why almost no one except Alexander wants me. After all I'm the weakest one here, it's just no one ever realizes it.

Both rooms were similar. White and plain, bit we were lucky to have a place to stay at all. Vivian decided that I should take the second room while Alexander takes the first. I still don't have a clue to why other than what she told me, "the second apartment is whiter." I didn't notice that, then again I wouldn't care. After all why should I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter three**

* * *

"We need to talk," Vivian told me as soon as we entered our apartment.

"I suppose we do," I replied with a sigh.

"Good," she told me as she entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. She signaled for me to sit next to her.

Through magic we had transferred some furniture into the room. I had imagined what I wanted the room to look like and it made itself that way. Vivian hadn't cared much about what the room looked like. That was what took so long to get inside the room, it took twenty-five minutes at least. I pity Alexander since he wasn't a conjurer. It would take him much longer to make the room into his own.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask innocently.

"We need to formulate a plan, I'm sorry to say this, but just in case your boyfriend's a spy, we need to make the plan ourselves," she told me.

"Why do you suspect Alex of being a spy?" I ask. Why would she suspect him of all people? He's innocent of most things.

"Think about it, Amy. Look how close you've become with him. If Malistaire wanted to find someone to spy on wizards then why not the cheerful, try to make everyone happy guy. Who would suspect him? He's also practically in everyone's business, he and the headmaster are close and he's your boyfriend," she told me.

"You do have a point, but there's one other person that could also fit that description," I told her.

"I know," she replied.

"So is there a possibility that it's him?" I asked.

"Yes, but if it is half of Wizard City will be devastated," she told me.

"I know," I told her. "But what should we do about it?"

"We obliviously can't do something as we are supposed to be in Marleybone," she told me.

"What are we going to do here?" I asked.

"Well... we are going to be in the museum, obliviously," she told me.

"Yeah..."

"We need to get information, somehow, on what would be interesting for a Necromancer like Malistaire, and who his accomplice might be. Malistaire doesn't steal things, kidnap maybe, but not steal. Surely you remember what he was like when he used to teach," she told me.

"Of course I do, he used to be one of my favorite teachers. It's really too bad what happened. Not only did he lose his wife, he lost his son," I told her. That's when I realized something.

"You don't think that he plans on bringing them back. Oh no, he does doesn't he. That would explain the ceremony that we both witnessed two months ago. He wanted to use my blood to resurrect his wife and child," I told her.

"That reminds me, the day that I rescued you and Alexander, there was a man dressed in the blackest of capes, I couldn't see what was underneath it no matter how hard I tried. This man told me how and when to find you. Be proud of me, I did the reckless thing and rescued you. I still don't know who he was," she told me.

"That gets me thinking. I remember, just before getting turned into a cat, a black figure. Maybe the figure is the same person. Maybe, just maybe, they were trying to save me," I told her.

A smile flickered across Vivian's face.

"It's been too long since we've done something like this, way too long," she told me.

"I agree," I told her.

"I lay claim to the bed I'm sitting on," she told me happily.

"I lay claim to the other," I told her, smiling.

It had been way too long since I've done anything like this. I moved myself to the other bed and laid down to hopefully get some sleep. Tomorrow would probably be an eventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter four**

* * *

It was now morning and light shined through the single window up above my bed. I got up and walked into the small living room and sat on the single burgundy love-seat. It wasn't my favorite of all chair/couch contraptions. It was rather ugly with its yellow paisley design. It was the only seat I had that wasn't already inside my house, for good reason. It was one of those times when I wished that I could just make anything by magic. Magic has its rules, and one of them is, "you cannot make something from nothing." I could transfigure the love-seat into something much better looking, but what would be the point? We were going to leave once we got our job done.

Vivian was still sleeping. Unlike me, she had spent the night awake. Not exactly the best decision on her part as we had to spend time at the museum. Museums can be boring, or at least the one's that we are brought to are. I hear a yawn coming from the bedroom. I still kept some of my cat senses, from the time I was a cat. I know I should tell someone, but it would probably get me into some sort of doctors office. I don't like doctors very much. Besides what kind of damage can having cat-like senses cause?

"Hey Vivi," I called once I saw Vivian's form in the doorway. Her black hair was slightly messed up and she looked absolutely exhausted. Her grey-blue eyes showed, in her true fashion, how tired she actually was. She was wearing the same robes as the day before. They were a light purple and green. She almost always wore those colors. Though now that we weren't in Wizard City we couldn't wear the robes and still blend in. I winced at the thought.

"Morning Amy," she told me tiredly. I couldn't believe I was going to suggest what I thought I was.

"Um... Vivi would you like to go shopping?" I asked her. She instantly perked up.

"Of course!" she exclaimed happily. It's amazing what the word "shopping" does.

She dragged me into bathroom. She should be happy I had the common decency to bring a comb, toothbrushes and toothpaste. As for makeup, I only brought the bare minimum to be acceptable in Marleybone, much to Vivian's complaints. She should be lucky that I even thought to bring it! I don't like to wear makeup.

We got ourselves ready. We didn't change our clothes because we didn't have the time to pack any. So this shopping trip was needed. Thankfully I did bring gold to spend.

We headed out the apartment with Vivian practically dragging me out by the ear. She may have been tired but that didn't stop her. Then again, nothing would. One she has her mind on something she won't give up until she has what she wants. Something I envy a lot about her.

Soon enough we stood in front of a clothier's shop. I knew that I wasn't going to particularly enjoy this, but I needed to blend in. We walked into the shop.

"Hello young ladies," the clothier greeted us. He was a tall, lean, gray marleybonian dog wearing the traditional shopkeepers outfit which consisted of a white shirt, jeans and an apron. He stood over the tan counter.

"What would I do you for today," the shopkeeper continued to say.

"We would love to see what you have in stock," Vivian told the shopkeeper. He smiled and showed us the back room where it was dark, but also where clothing was in four long racks. There were dresses and suits in every color. I of course went towards a light blue darker blue dress. I may be out of school, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to be supportive of what type of magic I practice. Its not as if I'm going to where red like a pyromancer or green like a theurgist.

Soon enough I chose three outfits. I wasn't as choosy as Vivian was. She had problems deciding between a dark purple dress with light purple accents and a light purple dress with green accents. Personally I didn't find either one pretty, but she did eventually choose one of them. The dark purple one. We paid for the dresses and started back to our apartment. Midway there I sensed someone behind me. I just thought it was being paranoid but I wasn't.

A burglar ran past us and grabbed our bags. I immediately create a wall of magic to trap the Burglar. Vivian just stood there in shock. And I understood why. It wasn't everyday that a burglar steals your things. I noticed something odd about the burglar. He was human. Not something you see a lot of in Marleybone. And the other thing I noticed was that he seemed panicked.

"Let go of our bags, NOW!" I commanded.

"I can't, if my master..." the boy told me.

"Just give us our bags and we will let you go," I told the thief.

The boy looked at me in fear.

"Master will not be pleased..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A huge thank you to goxeris for following.**

 **I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

* * *

I stared at the thief. Why wouldn't his "master" be pleased?

"Who is your master?" I ask.

"Master would kill me..."

I sigh, I can't seem to get anything out of him, but master.

"What if we were to protect you from this master?" I told the boy.

"You would do that?" the boy asked, hope filled to the brim of his dark brown eyes. It was hard to say no. Surprisingly it was Vivian who spoke next.

"Of course," she told the boy. I would have thought that she would say the opposite, but I wasn't complaining. The thief ran up to her and gave her the bags, then gave me a hug.

"Can I come with you?" the boy asked.

"Yes, but you will be staying with Amy's boyfriend if he accepts you," Vivian told the boy. The hope diminished in his eyes.

"I'm sure he will be fine with it," I reassured the boy. I didn't have to, but I was pretty sure Alexander would be fine with it. Alexander is the guy that tries to save every stray, and I'm pretty sure that this boy would qualify.

"By the way, what's your name?" I ask the boy.

"W-wolf," the boy answered with his head down. Why wasn't he proud of his name?

"That's a great name," I told him.

Wolf looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out.

"Now follow us, and we'll bring you back to our apartment," Vivian told him.

"Okay..." he told us.

We started to go back to our apartment, with an added extra. Wolf seemed happy with our arrangement, but I think that he'd be happy with anything. Though I have to wonder what happened to him to cause him to be like he is. After all, no one is like that naturally.

We were now in front of the apartment complex where Alexander waited. That was when it hit me. Neither Vivian or I had written a note to tell him where we were.

"Where were you?" he asked, irritated. I didn't blame him. I would be irritated too.

"We went shopping," I answered.

"You went shopping," he deadpanned.

"Yep," I replied.

"Why? You know that my family's from Marleybone, and could get you something - and who is that?" he asked once he saw Wolf.

"That, as you call him, is Wolf," I told Alexander.

"Amy why is he following you two?" he asked.

"Alex we are protecting him from his master," I answered.

"Why does he have a master, and why does he feel like a death wizard?" he asked.

"Come up here Wolf," I told the boy.

Wolf slowly moved up to face Alexander. I could tell by his expression that he was terrified.

"Honestly, I'm not going to kill you, I just want you to answer a few questions," Alexander told the small boy.

"First of all, who is your master? We can't protect you if we don't know who is his name," Alexander told Wolf.

"I don't know who he is, other than he signs his letters with an 'M,'" Wolf answered.

"Have you ever seen your master up close?" Alexander asked skeptically.

"Yes," Wolf replied.

"What does he looked like?" Alexander asked.

"He is tall, wearing long flowing robes with dragon accents, and he has a black braid down his back…" he told Alexander.

"Great, just wonderful, of course it had to be…" Alexander muttered underneath his breath. I knew just what he meant. Of course his master had to be Malistaire. When has my life ever been simple.

"How old are you?" Alexander asked, once he recovered from his grumblings.

"I believe fourteen, sir," Wolf answered.

"You don't know?" Alexander asked.

"No sir, I don't, I don't remember anything before I about nine," Wolf told him.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and Vivian released a silent gasp. What does it mean?

"I... um… have to enter the apartment. I think I forgot something," Vivian told us. I didn't believe her. Something told me she was lying. Why was she so alarmed at the fact he doesn't remember anything before the age of nine. I don't. Wait a minute… no he can't be. I'm the only one.

Once Vivian entered the apartment. I waited for a few minutes, and then teleported near her. I heard the soft sound of voices talking. I silently moved closer.

"... You don't think that the boy's one of the seven magics, do you Pierre?" Vivian asked. I moved even closer until I was up against a wall near the door frame. I tilted my head just slightly to see a man in a black cape and Vivian talking.

"Yes, I believe he is, be careful, he isn't like the girl," the cloaked man told Vivian. I couldn't take it anymore and I teleported out. Even if it killed me, I wasn't going to act any different towards her. I was going to be as much of a faker as she was.

"Where did you go?" Alexander asked.

"I was just seeing what Vivian was lying about, no big deal," I told him. "Promise me not to tell her."

"I promise," he sighed.

"Thank you," I told him.

"No problem, I was curious too, so what was she talking about?" he asked.

"Not telling," I told him. What if he was apart of the same thing she was?

"Come on, I did promise I wouldn't tell her," he told me.

"Fine," I told him as I started to explain what I heard.

* * *

Wolf was curious to what I had to say. I could see it in his eyes. Alexander was also interested, but he hid it well.

That was when Vivian walked out the door. I thankfully had already stopped speaking. I didn't want her to know that I was on to her.

"Get what you needed?" I asked calmly.

"Yes," she responded, quickly; almost too quickly.

"We need to be at the museum in thirty minutes, but I suppose we could be a bit early. By the way, where's Wolf going to stay?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, if it isn't too much trouble I was wondering if he could stay with you," I told him.

"Um... okay... I don't think I can figure out how to transfigure an extra bed, transfiguration is not my greatest subject," he told me.

"I can do it," I replied.

"Then I can take him in," he told me.

"Thank you so much," Wolf told us, happily.

"No problem," both Alexander and I told him at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember this is supposed to be during the month of December...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter six**

* * *

The four of us walked over to the museum. It was a unanimous decision to have Wolf tag along. It was mostly because we couldn't trust him yet and we could watch him if he came with us.

The marleybonian snow was falling steadily onto the ground. So far there hasn't been any holiday cheer. No carolers, no nothing. It's almost as if they had forgotten about the holiday itself. Something about the snow makes me terribly depressed about it. I always wanted to see the snow, true. Wizard City never snowed. I always wanted to feel the cool smooth, but not too smooth texture. I always wanted to feel the sharp crystals crumple and melt from the warmth of my skin.

I stared down at the ground most of the way to the museum just to see the soft boot-prints in the snow. I could hear every crunch made by the boots. Truly the snow is way too much entertainment just to hear, see and feel. I wonder what could possibly be more exciting.

The Marleybone museum was a large building that held a huge clocktower called Big Ben. I could see it from a snow filled haze. We needed to hurry and get inside the museum before we were trapped outside of it. The large snow flurries were hitting us in the face. I trudged along steadily trying not to fall. That was when I decided to fly. Every wizard could use their energy to fly. We didn't sprout wings or anything, but we flouted where we wanted to go.

Alexander and Vivian followed my call. Wolf obliviously didn't know how to. I sighed and slowed down to his pace.

"Wolf all you have to do is concentrate on your energy," I told him.

He looked at me confused, but he did what I said. He smiled as he floated.

"Thank you," he told me.

"Now let's catch up to the others," I told him.

He was rather fast for a short boy. I was amazed. Wolf was short for a fourteen year old. In fact he looked about ten. He had piercing black-brown eyes and pale skin. He had longish black hair. Other than that he looked similar to me. We had very similar to faces and same hands. We could pass as siblings and it was terrifying.

I don't know how to act like an older sister, but I guess I have to learn soon. Since we look so much alike I'm going to have to. It's not as if I am going to just say he's a friend of Alexander. That would be way to suspicious. No one knows much about me so it could be true. I can't believe that I'm going to be lying to everyone. I guess that I'm not technically lying, as death and myth are related schools as we both share ice as an "parent." Ice and storm combined to create death, like ice and fire combined to create myth. No one knows how that actually happened.

We were now in front of the doors. The Marleybone museum was free to enter, thank Bartleby, so we didn't have to pay our way inside. The museum was glorious looking. There were krokotopian exhibits everywhere. I didn't know too much about krokotopia. I knew that the Manders were slaves to the Kroks, but that's about it. As far as culture go's it was absolutely nothing. I had to find more about it!

I walked into one of the many rooms. It had hieroglyphics on the walls and many artifacts in glass. I stared intensely at an krokotopian eye. It was large and a tan-ish brown with many blues and blacks. There was a hole at the top, like a necklace. Next to it was a large scroll. It was the Krokonomicon!

There was a large amount of text next to them so I decided to read it:

 _The Krokonomicon, otherwise known as the book of life and death, is the most powerful book in both life and death magic. It was originally used by the kroks to bring the dead back to life and ritualistic purposes. Some believe that the krokonomicon can cure the sick and dying. Currently though, it is being translated for Ravenwood School..._

The text went on and on about everything the scroll was used for. It was a rather dull read, but it helped me figure out what I think that Malistaire is after. That and the eye necklace thingy. Supposedly they go together to bring back the dead. Though, I can't be certain until I investigate other areas of the museum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101.**

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

* * *

I heard someone's footsteps come behind me. They weren't hard like Alexanders, soft like Vivians or playful like Wolfs. They were agile and quick. Almost like a thief's would be. I turned around only to find a cloth brought up to my nose. My vision blackened as I fell unconscious.

I awoke in a daze. I wasn't sure what happened. That was when it hit me, I was kidnapped, again, but this time I didn't have someone there to keep me from panicking. What was I supposed to do?

My heart rate increased to a rate that I couldn't even tell where it was. I felt a sharp pain come over me, and the room seemed to be becoming larger. I also noticed I was no longer as tied up as I was. What happened?

I did a flip and I was out of the binds. I was smaller than I was. I also noticed I couldn't use my powers. Was I a cat again? What would trigger my transformation? Panic?

I jumped down from the chair. I felt the slight pain as I fell to stone floor. I needed to find a place to escape or hide. I didn't make a sound as I found a place to hide. I ran under some sort of furniture piece.

I just wish it wasn't so quiet. I hate the silence. It just bothers me for some reason. I miss arguing with Alexander. We haven't done that much since we went to Marleybone. Our last argument was a week before. It was over nothing, like usual. I wish sometimes that I could have a normal relationship.

I heard the door open and shut.

"Shit!" I heard someone swear. "Where is the girl?"

I heard an alarm go off. The noise was startling, but I still didn't make a sound. I heard the door shut and a poof like sound.

I closed my eyes. Someone would find me if I opened them. Cats eyes are easy to find in the dark.

I felt someone drag me out of wherever I was. I tried to get their grip, but it was no use. I was trapped.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amy,"a voice told me as they put me into their arms.

"Mew," was my response. I couldn't really say anything else.

"I know you're terrified of heights, but I have to go before they find us," he told me.

How did he know that? I opened my eyes to find a man in black cloak. The same cloak that turned me into the cat to start out with.

I wanted to ask who the hell he was, but I couldn't.

"Great," I heard the person that held me say. "There's teleportation wards."

"Drop the cat!" I heard another person shout.

"Just wonderful,"I heard the person who was holding me mutter.

That was everything became fuzzy ad I passed out again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

* * *

I awoke inside a cage. The small kind that you put a cat in. The darkness was unsettling inside such a small space. I wanted to yowl, but I didn't for my own personal sanity. Why in bartleby's name would I want to yowl. I may be a cat at the moment but that's no excuse. I do not act like an animal!

There was no way I could escape, especially in my questionable mental state. So I stayed put. It wasn't as if I could do anything else. The cage was far to small for me to pace.

"I see that you're finally awake," I heard someone say. The voice seemed familiar. Then it hit me. It was the person that had attempted to rescue me.

I mewed in reply.

"I have failed my duty as a guardian of the magics in my duty to protect you," he told me.

I mewed again. It wasn't his fault that I got myself into so much trouble.

"I'm sorry about turning you into a cat, I didn't know that you could turn back into one once the counter spell was administered," he told me.

That I could agree with. I couldn't say that I like being a cat.

"This time I don't know if you can switch back. After we get out of here, and we will, I will need to talk to Lady Nightstar herself. She is the only one who may even know how to reverse this," he continued to say.

I mewed. It seemed to be the only thing I could do other than yowl. And I was still trying to figure out why I wanted to do that.

I heard footsteps coming towards my cage. All I could see was black boots coming closer and closer until they were in the front of the cage. I wanted to growl, but I reminded myself that I wasn't an animal. What in the spiral was wrong with me?

The person picked up my cage, and not gently either. The cage rocked back and forth as the person walked. I started to purr out of fear.

What did this person want with me?

Soon enough the torturous pick up was over and the cage was not so gently put down. My body was so tense that it was like a board. I was pretty sure that my tail was puffed up too.

The cage door was opened and someone picked me up. I wanted to bite them, but I reminded myself once again, I was not an animal. No matter what I was on the outside.

I felt myself being dumped into water. I tried to swim, but I couldn't. They put more and more different ingredients inside the cauldron. I struggled to breath. Was this how I was going to die, from a potion?

I heard chanting in the background and I felt weak, almost as if my magic was being drained away from me.

Soon enough they stopped and I was drug out of the water. I was so weak and exhausted that I couldn't even run. I didn't care about the silence or the fact that I was in the air. All I wanted to do was sleep, something that I wasn't going to just allow my body to do after bartleby knows how many hours I've gotten!

I curled myself up into a soggy wet ball. If I didn't get sick from this endeavor I was going to be lucky.

I was let out of the cage and I sneezed. Cats do not sneeze and when they do it's painful, let me be proof of that. If I could have winced I would have.

I crawled myself towards the the outer wall and shivered. Why did these people let me out. That was when I heard a thud and watched the door shut. I just huddled and shivered.

I heard someone talking, through the walls.

"... What should we do with the cat?" An obliviously high pitched female voice asked someone.

"... We need to get rid of it and its guardian, that's what," a male voice spoke. "It's no use to us anymore. It's not as if we can continually harvest magic from them."

So that was what they did to me. That's very dark magic.

"What possibly can a cat do to Malistaires plan, Michael?" the female voice asked.

"Why are you defending the damned creature, Brianna."

"I don't want another life on my hands that I could save."

"It doesn't matter. If you don't do what's correct then I will."

"NO!" another voice vice commanded.

"Mi'lord?" Michael questioned. "Why do you want the cat to live."

"Insolent fools just dump the cat and erase the guardians memory of this place." The voice told them, avoiding the question.

There was absolute silence until the door to the room opened...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

* * *

The last person I ever suspected to see entered the room. I thought he was locked up for good. I guess he wasn't. I guess that they were crazy, or stupid, enough to let him loose. It was Meowiarty. The hairless fiend!

"The boss wants me to dump you somewhere kitten," he spoke softly. I wanted to hiss, but it would have been undignified, not to mention ridiculous looking with my wet white hair.

I scrunched up backwards as far as I could go against the wall. Still I was picked up. I didn't bother to fight it. I was probably going to die from hypothermia, maybe if I'm lucky enough, they'll put my magical guardian with me and I might survive, but somehow I doubted it.

I closed my eyes to avoid looking down and the purr-fest that would ensue. It didn't stop my body from being tense, or my heart-rate expatiating.

I heard another door open and shut along with the steady rhythm of walking. Soon enough I was outside, but he didn't stop there. He stopped somewhere else. I opened my eyes when I was put down. To my surprise I was dropped outside a building. A house to be exact. It was a small quaint one that was connected to others. I read the sign nearby and I was on Barker street. Why would he drop me off near Sherlock Bones. That was when I got the idea that I would go up to one of the houses and wait for someone to open the door.

Meowiarty disappeared as quickly as he appeared. I quickly moved myself in front of the house that was ahead of me, trying desperately to fight off a shiver. I desperately wanted inside, so I started my most ungraceful and undignified move, I yowled. I heard the sound of moving people and the door opened. I gave my most pathetic look I could possibly muster. Which trust me was pretty pathetic.

"Oh my god," the dog exclaimed while picking me up and taking me inside. I let myself shiver and shake.

"Sherlock!" the dog called.

"What is it, Watson?" Sherlock asked.

"A kitten needs our help," Watson replied.

Sherlock came out of the other room. He was dressed in his detective gear.

"A kitten, Watson," Sherlock deadpanned.

I copied the pathetic look I gave Watson. I was cold and miserable goddammit. I needed help.

"We need to find who this kitten belongs to, Watson," Sherlock told him.

"Don't I know it," Watson replied. "First though we need to get it dry,"

"True, true," Sherlock told him.

Watson gave me to Sherlock. I was still shivering from the cold wetness. Maybe this is why cats don't like water?

"What happened to you?" Sherlock asked while Watson got towels.

I just mewed. There was no way in hell that he could actually understand me.

"Wait what?" he asked.

I mewed again. This time telling him what happened.

"So you were once a wizard, who accidentally turned yourself into a cat, when you were kidnapped. Then drained of magic, and dumped here," he told me.

I nodded. I still didn't know how he could understand me, but I wasn't complaining.

"You do realize you are going to have to find that guardian."

I nodded, again.

C _an you help me?_ I mewed.

"I can't, but maybe we can find those friends of yours that you talked about."

 _Thanks,_ I mewed.

"No problem, now let's get you dry," Sherlock told me as soon as soon as Watson got back.

"It seems we have a mystery to solve Watson," Sherlock told Watson.

"What do you mean, Sherlock," Watson asked.

"It's elementary Watson. This cat wasn't a kitten to start out with. Notice the texture of the fur and the eye color," he told Watson. I noticed my fur was starting to dry.

"Also, she speaks a translatable cat speak, meaning we cat talk to her," he continued to say.

"You talked to her?" Watson asked. "Never mind, of course you did."

"A peculiar thing she told me. Meowiarty has escaped again and he is working for someone it seems," he told Watson.

"You must be kidding me, Sherlock," Watson replied.

"No I'm not, you may interrogate her, if you would like," he told him.

"That's alright I trust your judgement," Watson told him,

That was how I ended up wrapped inside three blankets next to the fire place. Minus the smoke, I was comfortable. I soon fell fast asleep. I was too exhausted not to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter ten**

* * *

I awoke slowly. I wasn't in front of the fireplace, but on a bed with a note attached near my paw. I moved my body towards the note.

 _"I see you fell asleep... Your tip concluded itself... Meowiarty has escaped. It seems that the yard will have to be on the lookout for all criminal activity. I wonder, does your name happen to be Amy? A group of teens came looking for a wizard named that... I must proceed with the case at hand. We left some cat food on the floor in a bowl. I apologize for the inconvenience -_ _S. Bones"_

I reread the note a couple times before hopping down off the bed and tiptoeing to where the cat food was. I wasn't expressly happy with the idea of eating cat food, but the food was food and I was starving. I took a bite and swallowed it. It wasn't good, but Ravenwood cafeteria food is much worse. That's what I reminded myself each and every bite I took until I wasn't hungry.

I moved around the room to discover I was stuck inside. I could tell that the silence was going to me before they did. I wanted to yowl, but I knew it was pointless. I watched the mahogany door open to reveal Watson.

"I see you're up," Watson told me.

 _Yes,_ I mewed.

"We may need your help," He told me.

 _I don't know how much I can,_ I mewed.

"It doesn't matter, any clues might help us find the thief of the Krokonomicon," Watson replied.

I internally sighed. I didn't know how much I could reveal without compromising the mission I was on. It's not as if I could say that I was on a mission to stop the Krokonomicon from being stolen, but failed, got kidnapped, turned myself into a cat by accident, and got my magic drained so I can't turn back to a wizard until I recharge. That would leave too many questions open, but it was the truth. I hate to lie, I hate anything that has to do with it. It is too morally wrong for me to, plus I am a horrible liar.

I had to tell a lie based on truth. I know that the guilt will eat up on me, but it doesn't matter. I couldn't tell them about my mission. Telling them would compromise it.

I looked up at Watson with my big green kitten eyes.

 _So,_ I mewed. _Where am I going to be taken for this interrogation?_

Watson, with his robust features, looked shocked.

"What makes you think that it will be an interrogation?" he asked.

 _Because it seems that would be the way of it, so where am I going to go?_ I mewed.

"Just wait for Sherlock," Watson told me. "He will be the one asking the questions."

 _Just great,_ I mewed sarcastically.

"It won't be that bad, you are still young, how old were you?" he asked.

 _I was sixteen,_ I mewed.

"So young," Watson replied. "I think that Sherlock's ready."

 _Okay,_ I mewed. I couldn't really say anything else. After all, I didn't want to sound like a whiner. I followed Watson through the door and to a chair across from Sherlock. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, now, what is your name?" He asked.

 _Amy,_ I mewed.

"Do you have a last name?"

 _No._

"Strange..."

 _Don't I know it._

He cleared his throat again.

"How old are you?"

 _Sixteen_

"Where were you when you were kidnapped?"

 _I was at the museum at the Krokonomicon exhibit, reading the information on it when I heard someone behind me. I flipped around, but he brought a cloth up to my nose, I blacked out._

"Why were you at the museum?"

 _That I can't answer._

"Why not?"

 _I was on a mission to protect the Krokonomicon, that's all I can tell you._

"Oh, Okay..."

I told the truth without revealing too much, I hope. It was a half truth, I didn't tell him who exactly sent me on it. Gideon would not be appreciative, I'm sure.

"What do you remember of the place you were taken?" he then asked.

 _I was inside a room with steel walls and it was dark, so I couldn't make out anything else,_ I mewed. _That's all I can tell you. I had my eyes closed when I was brought here. I hate heights._

"One last thing, since you're still a wizard, could you help us?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy writing my other stories that are out of this fandom. I hope that this time I can continue writing on this and the others because I don't know which I would choose.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _Yes,_ I mewed.

"Good, now how about we start at the scene of the crime, you can explore places we can't, and if anyone asks you why, say nothing. Or better yet tell them in secondary cat language so they can't understand you," Sherlock told me.

 _There's a secondary cat language?_ I mewed.

"Yes, there is. One is for communicating with anthropomorphic creatures and theurgists and the other for communicating with animals," he told me.

 _Oh,_ I mewed.

I still had no idea how to switch between the two, but I could figure it out eventually.

"Let's go," Sherlock told me.

He picked me up and I started purring out of nervousness.

"Amy you can calm down, you make me feel as if I'm going to kill you or something," he said to me when we were both out the door. I stopped purring, but that didn't mean I was any less nervous.

I made sure not to watch the ground, but instead the things in front of me. Tomorrow would be Christmas, and I saw nothing Christmassy. It was almost as if the people were dead to the art of decoration and cheer. Then again Marleybone isn't the safest of places, so they probably decorate in moderation. Money was also an issue for most Marleybonians.

I hope that Vivian and Alexander have a good Christmas and stop looking for me. I am fine, I just wish there was a way to tell them that. My magic is still recharging so I can't exactly telepathically tell them anything, and the same goes to them. I guess that they think I'm dead. Will I even get a funeral?

We made it over to the museum. It was closed off to the public, but Sherlock wasn't exactly the public. He told me to get into his sleeve. Which I happily complied. It was cold and Sherlock was warm.

The desk person didn't notice that I was in his sleeve so I was allowed inside.

The museum was dark, darker than when I had visited the first time.

"You can get out of my sleeve now," Sherlock told me.

I internally sighed and hopped out of his sleeve. The floor was hard so it hurt, but not enough to wince.

I wish nothing had happened the first time I went here because then everything would be alright. I would not be a cat and I would spend Christmas with my boyfriend. But alas nothing happened of the sort. Why does everything have to happen to me?

That I just don't know.

I moved across the floor till I found the room that I was in when I was kidnapped. It was dark, but I could see inside. There was shattered glass strewn across the floor. It was a wonder whoever did this didn't get caught. That was when I smelled a strange flowery perfume. A clue!

Maybe if I follow the scent I could find where the person escaped from, but I should contact Sherlock first.

Careful not to make a sound or scratch an artifact I hopped into the open air vent. The thief would have had to be very agile to have made it inside. Silently I traveled inside until I hit another layer. It was dark and I couldn't see, so I made my best judgment to where everything was.

Soon enough I was on the roof...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The scent was lost. I couldn't find it, but I found something much better.

I crept slowly, making sure I wasn't heard or seen.

"I don't know what to do," I heard someone say. "If I sell this I could make a fortune, but if I turn it in I could be a hero."

The voice was definitely female. I wasn't sure past that point what she was, so I skulked closer to the side of the large clock tower. Whoever it was, was behind it.

"I have the Krokonomicon, I stole it from Meowiarty. He's so going to kill me..."

I moved towards the girl. It was dark and thankfully I could see. When I go closer I could see a cat female sitting on the edge of the museum. She was crying. I wonder why?

"I doubt anyone will miss me if I fall off," I heard her say. "Then every one of my problems will be solved."

I couldn't stay quiet anymore. I needed that girl alive goddammit. She had the Krokonomicon.

 _Don't jump,_ I mewed.

The cat turned its head towards me. Not slowly either. Her eyes were open in shock.

"Why should you care? You're just a cat," she told me.

I shook my head. I wasn't a cat, but a wizard, but this girl couldn't know that.

 _I don't like to see promising people fall to their doom,_ I mewed.

"Promising, yeah right. I'm just a street urchin cat," she told me.

I shook my head again.

 _Look at what you've accomplished in your life,_ I told her. I knew that most street cats didn't survive past the age of fourteen. She looked about sixteen, even though it was hard to tell with the long hooded cape covering her.

"What I've accomplished? I'm eighteen, a thief and now wanted by Meowiarty," she told me.

 _You could turn yourself in-_

"If I did that I'd be in a cage. I'm sure you understand what that's like," she interrupted.

 _Give the book to me and I could take it to them, they're just inside the museum,_ I mewed.

"You'd do that?" she asked me.

 _Yes,_ I mewed.

Why wouldn't I do that?

She moved off the edge and tied the scroll to me.

"Go little one, find the detectives," she told me as she vanished into the shadows. I wasn't sure where she went, but at least I had the Krokonomicon.

I hurried back down the shafts until I made it to the room where the Krokonomicon was previously stored. I had to move quickly since I was now a target.

I made it to Sherlock, who was busy moving around and investigating the scene.

"What's this?" He asked me rhetorically.

I didn't respond as he took the scroll off my back.

"It's the Krokonomicon!" he exclaimed.

"Watson, come here, quick," he told the dog from across the room.

Watson moved quickly toward the detective.

"It's the Krokonomicon," he too exclaimed.

If I was human, I would have grinned. I had just discovered where the Krokonomicon was and collected it, without stealing or anything of the sorts. Maybe now I can find that guardian so that I can become a wizard again. That was when I remembered, he doesn't remember what happened.

Maybe since he is a guardian I can call out to him. Well here comes nothing...

 _Will you help me?_ I called out.

There was a wait before: _Amy, thank Bartleby. We thought you were dead, now what do you need help with?_

I concentrated hard on the connection.

 _Well, first of all, I'm a cat. Second, of all, I've been separated from everyone and helped bring the Krokonomicon-_

That was as far as I made it before there was a crash coming from the windows.

"Drop the Krokonomicon, we know you have it!" someone shouted. I winced.

"This isn't the cat girl..." someone murmured behind the person.

 _HELP!_ I called out through the link.

 _What's happening?_ He asked.

I sent him a mental image.

There was a pause, before: _I'll be there._


	13. Chapter 13

**A huge thank you to goxeris for reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The goons in front of us moved forward. I wasn't sure what to do it wasn't as if I had full connection to my powers. All I could do was wait until my guardian could get to me. Just think this could have happened to the cat girl. I shudder to think what would have happened then.

The guardian appeared near the back of the room where no one would notice him. That was when he started to move closer. I only knew this because I could hear him.

Suddenly one of the goons noticed me. Yes, me, the solid white cat.

I heard whispering and one of the goons went over and picked me up. I didn't have the common sense to run and hide. I was too terrified.

"Give the Krokonomicon to us and the cat lives," the goon that was holding me commanded. A knife was held against my neck. I could feel the sharp edge and smell the old blood. I knew that this goon wasn't kidding. I wanted to be anywhere but there.

I watched the guardian glare at the goon. It was a truly terrifying glare that I was thankfully not the person that was on the other side of. I felt the knife enter my body and the pain was almost deadening. My vision was becoming blurry. I concentrated on staying awake. A truly difficult thing when you're in so much pain. I knew the goon was talking, but I couldn't make out a word he was saying. I was scared. What if I didn't survive?

I watched the guardian move super fast to my side and scatter the goons. They were not suspecting him obliviously. He then used his magic to chain them to the ground.

"Stay awake Amy," was whispered into my ear. I just barely understood it.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"I am the guardian of the magics," the guardian replied calmly and then disappeared with me in his hands.

I was in a teleportation field. The blackness was a dead giveaway. I closed my eyes and let myself be moved to where the guardian wanted. I felt slightly sick and the pain was becoming unbearable. I would have been gritting my teeth if I could have.

My heart rate was off the roof. Should I really trust this guardian? What if he brought me to Malistaire?

"Welcome to our home base," the guardian suddenly told me. I opened my eyes once again.

"Guardian Allan, welcome back," someone said. "What is this," the person pointed.

"This, as you say it, is my charge," my guardian told him.

"What happened!?" the person asked in alarm once he noticed my bleeding.

"Someone stabbed her," my guardian replied. "Can you help her?"

"Of course Guardian Allan," the person said. "Just place her here." The man pointed to a table.

The guardian placed me down on the table. I closed my eyes. I felt hands placed over me and the pain ceased. I could now breath in ease.

"So what happened to turn you into a cat?" the person who had healed me asked. "Don't worry about me not understanding what you're saying. I'm the resident theurgist."

 _The guardian doesn't remember anymore but I panicked when I was kidnapped. He came to rescue me and things went down from there,_ I mewed.

"What do you mean by 'the guardian doesn't remember anymore?'" the theurgist asked.

 _Someone erased that part of his memory,_ I mewed.

"Guardian Allan, can I check you for something?" the theurgist asked the guardian politely.

"Is something wrong?" the guardian asked.

"Part of your memory may be erased," the theurgist told him. There was a pause.

"You may check for that," the guardian told him, alarmed.

The theurgist brought a hand to the guardians head.

"Someone erased some memories, let me see if I can retrieve them," the theurgist told him.

There was silence for a few minutes, before the words, "Oh my Bartleby," came out of the guardian's mouth.

"So they're back?" the theurgist asked.

"They sure are," the guardian replied. "We need to get Amy to her friends and then to Grandmother Raven; only she would know how to reverse this."

The guardian then disappeared.

"So is there anything else I should know?" the theurgist asked.

 _No,_ I mewed.

I got myself upright and sat down and in my own catty way sat down. I could now see that I was inside a Krokotopian type tent. I wasn't going to hop down or even look down, I did not need to scare myself anymore today.

The guardian appeared again, this time with Alexander, Vivian, and Wolf.

Alexander seemed the most relieved of the three with Wolf in second. I was surprised at that. I didn't think that Wolf would miss me, we had only known each other a couple hours. Then again I am kind of like a sister to him.

"Amy's a cat again," Alexander sighed.

"What do you mean by again?" Wolf asked.

"She was turned into a cat for her protection," the guardian answered for Alexander.

"Oh," Wolf replied.

"Can I see her?" Alexander asked.

"You may," the theurgist replied. "She's on the table."

Alexander moved towards the table until he was next to it.

"How do you always get into trouble?" he asked me.

 _That I just don't know._

* * *

 **Well, that's a wrap. Yes, the story's finished. The next in this series will be out sometime in June. Until then, I will be updating on my two other stories I have going; they are "The Shadow's Whisper" and "Abigail Dire and the Quest for Aphrodite's Mirror."**

 **~gh0stheart~**


End file.
